This invention relates to unsaturated polyesters.
In one of its more specific aspects, this invention relates to the use of unsaturated polyesters in glass sizes and products produced therefrom.
The use of sizes for glass fibers is well known. Such sizes usually contain one or more materials which act to improve various properties of the glass as well as and to protect the glass during processing.
There has now been discovered a material which, when incorporated in a glass size, acts to improve both the processability and choppability of the glass when gathered into rovings. In turn, this roving improves the physical properties of sheet molding compounds into which the roving is incorporated for reinforcing purposes.